rise of a cold love: el regreso de pitch
by predalienway
Summary: Jack al fin tiene todo lo que quería, pero a pesar de eso sentía que algo le falta y la luna lo manda a recibir a un nuevo espíritu ¿podrá Jack ayudar a este espíritu con sus recuerdos y enfrentarse no solo al regreso del miedo si no a estos nuevos sentimientos que crecen en el?
1. Chapter 1

**_¡He vuelto amigos! ¡He vuelto más grandes, mas fuerte, más divertido! Y definitivamente ¡mas armado que nunca!- señalando a Deadpool y Olaf que estaban armados hasta los dientes, literalmente, le puse dientes de tiburón a Olaf._**

**_Para los que no lo saben, eh hecho un tráiler para este fanfic, está en youtube, pueden buscarlo como: _****_Rise of a Cold Love: el regreso de Pitch._**

**_Bueno, prepárense amigos, porque aquí esta, después de mi primer éxitos frozen heart, ¡Rise of a Cold Love! ¡Luces!- Deadpool ajusta la iluminación- ¡Cámara!- Olaf filmando- ¡Acción!- Marshmallow usando esa tablita que ponen al frente de la cámara._**

-Habla-

-"Pensamientos"-

-"_Tiempo y_ _lugar"-_

_-_**cantando**_-_

"**efectoespecial****_"_**

El origen de los guardianes o frozen no me pertenecen.

**_Capitulo 1_**

Jack: oye Norte ¿puedo hablar contigo?- entrando a su oficina, había pasado un año desde que derrotaron a Pitch y Jack se convirtió un guardián, las cosas mejoraron a partir de eso, no solo el número de niños que creía en los guardianes si no también los que creían en Jack, gracias a los niños que los ayudaron contra Pitch, luego de eso Norte le ofreció a Jack quedarse con él mientras no tuviera que hacer nevar.

Santa Claus: claro Jack ¿Qué necesitas?- dejando de hacer su nueva escultura de hielo.

Jack: bueno veras, me siento raro, no sé qué me pasa y me da mucha curiosidad-

Santa Claus: temí que esto tuviera que pasar- se levanto de su asiento y saco uno de los libros de su estante- este libro te puede ayudar- mostrándole el titulo que decía "tu cuerpo y tu"

Jack: "esto no me está gustando"-

Santa Claus: veras, llega un momento en el que tu cuerpo comienza a tener cambios extraños, te sientes atraído hacia las niñas y…-

Jack: ¡no, no! No me refiero a eso, mis padres ya me hablaron de las aves y las abejas, ya con un trauma es suficiente-

Santa Claus: fiu ¿entonces?- aliviado de no tener que tener la charla con Jack luego de arrojar el libro al fuego.

Jack: es que me siento… deprimido, los niños me ven, soy un guardián y ya no estoy solo pero aun así, siento que algo me falta y sin ese algo me siento… solo, incompleto, ¿no sé si me entendiste?-

Santa Claus: "bueno esta en esa edad… 300 años tarde, pero al menos lo está, no debí quemar el libro" escucha Jack, lo que sientes es muy normal a tu edad-

Jack: tengo 318 años Norte-

Santa Claus: aun así, es normal lo que sientes-

Jack: si es normal ¿Qué es lo me falta?-

Santa Claus: eso es algo que tú tienes que descubrir-

Jack: oh vamos Norte, primero me haces averiguar mi centro, luego quien de los duendes se robaba las galletas y ¿ahora esto?-

Santa Claus: …si-

Jack: está bien… gracias por la ayuda- saliendo de la oficina del guardián del asombro.

Decidió dar un paseo por el lugar, saludar a los yetis, ayudarlos a cargar cosas, evitar que los duendes se electrocuten, incendien, calcinen, corten, caigan o se conviertan en hielo.

Siguió vagando por el taller de juguetes, pensando, analizando, ¿Qué es lo que le faltaba? Ya tenía lo que quiso durante 300 años, descubrió que su nombre original era Jack Overland, su hermana se llamaba Clara y ahora cada vez más niños creían en el ¿Qué podía faltarle que era tan importante al punto de le quitaba el sueño?

Jack: si Norte no puede ayudarme con esto, solo hay algo que puedo hacer… ver el programa del Dr. Phil- volando hacia su habitación, era como la de un adolescente, un televiso, juegos de video, música y ese tipo de cosas, además de estar decorada con un estilo invernal.

"_1 hora después_"

Jack: eso no me ayudo en nada, excepto en que no debo juzgar un libro por su portada y a aceptar los gustos de los otros-

Jack.

Escucho su nombre en un susurro, giro la cabeza en diferentes sentidos para buscar a quien lo llamaba, pero solo vio a los yetis y duende trabajando.

Jack.

Volvió a escuchar pero esta vez logro notar que venía desde una ventana que era iluminada por la luz de la luna.

Jack: al fin te dignas a hablarme- mirando a la luna llena atreves de la ventana.

H. L (hombre de la luna): soy un hombre ocupado-

Jack: si y yo soy frosti el muñeco de nieve… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

H. L: quiero hacerte un encargo muy importante-

Jack: no me digas que Pitch volvió-

H. L: no, aun no, ¿recuerdas cuando despertaste?-

Jack: claro, salí de a adentro de un lago congelado-

H. L: bueno, dentro de unas horas un nuevo espíritu del invierno-

Jack: ¿qué? Pero ¿por qué? Ya estoy yo para eso, ¿no hago un buen trabajo?-

H. L: lo haces, como espíritu del invierno y como guardián de la diversión, pero este espíritu tiene algo especial, algo que necesitaremos y quién sabe, tal vez algo que te falta- esto hizo que obtuviera la atención del peliblanco.

Jack: está bien, ¿Qué necesitas?- de repente su vista se torno blanca hasta que, al igual que cuando despierta, su vista se aclaro haciéndole ver un pequeño pueblo que estaba a la orilla del océano congelado gracias a que estaba en plena nevada. Jack lo apenas lo reconoció, había hecho una gran nevada en ese mismo lugar esa mañana, no sabía porque, pero la hizo con la intención de congelar el agua.

H. L: aquí encontraras al nuevo espíritu, ya sabes la ubicación, así que cuando lo encuentres quiero que le digas cual es su deber y quienes son ustedes, confió en ti Jack-

Jack: espera un momento, ¿Qué quisiste decir cuando "aun no"? ¿Significa que Pitch va a volver?-grito esperando buscar respuesta pero al abrir los ojos estaba de nuevo en la guardia de Norte- "¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"- no se quedo pensando en eso, tenía una tare que cumplir, así que como siempre, salió volando por la ventana.

"_punto desconocido_"

Jack había estado volando mucho tiempo, ya era tarde en la noche cuando llego al lugar en el que había estado esa mañana y si que era diferente.

El agua que lo rodeaba estaba totalmente congelada, incluso se paro sobre él y ni siquiera se aflojo, miro a sus costados y luego de tomar unas rocas las elevo en aire para luego soltarlas pero el hielo seguía intacto. Sin nada más que hacer se quedo esperando hasta que este nuevo espíritu aparezca.

Miro el paisaje y observo que en el pueblo había un enorme castillo muy antiguo, supuso que esto una vez fue un reino importante pero quien sabe, el había visto tantas cosas en esos 300 años que ya casi nada lo sorprendía.

"_2 horas_"

Había estado esas 2 horas sentado sobre las rocas que había tirado, se la había pasado jugando con la nieve o simplemente mirando el cielo nocturno, lo único raro en esto era que la tormenta se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Ahora observo la luna que iluminaba todo el lago congelado.

Jack: ¡¿seguro que no tienes mal la dirección?!- grito con todas sus fuerzas esperando una respuesta- sabes que volveré mañana, si es como tú dices nadie va a creer en él y será fácil de encontrar, ahora, tengo una partida de prototype que seguir- tomo su bastón en el suelo y estaba a punto de salir volando hasta que sintió que el hielo y el agua se movían, muy cerca de el, el hielo comenzó a agrietarse hasta tomar la forma de una silueta humana, para ser más preciso, la de una mujer. Al igual que paso con el de esa misma silueta emergió una mujer, su cabello era rubio y estaba peinado hacia atrás con una trenza, un vestido celeste que estaba medio abierto de su lado derecho, se elevo en el cielo hasta que descendió lentamente y el hielo debajo de ella.

Jack estaba con la boca por el piso, esto sí que era un verdadero espectáculo, lentamente se acerco a la mujer que seguía inconsciente.

Jack: "es muy bonita"- eran sus pensamientos entre otros, se acerco cada vez mas hasta el punto de arrodillarse a un lado y acercar su rostro. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado viéndola pero por alguna razón disfrutaba el verla. Lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse rebelando unos zafiros azules como los suyo- …hola-

¿?: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!- instintivamente golpeo a Jack en la cara, mas especifico, en la nariz y luego comenzó a alejarse un poco gateando.

Jack: ¡aaaaaagggghhh!¡Mi nariz!- se alejo un poco y le dio la espalda para poner sus manos en su nariz golpeada- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! Estoy aquí para ayudarte! ¡Aaaaaaggggghh!-

¿?: oops, eh… lo siento, no era mi intención, me asuste y lo siento-

Jack: descuida… creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo- dándose vuelta para verla a la cada, aun con las manos en la nariz.

¿?: Déjame ver- se acerco un poco más y separo sus manos.

Jack: ¿Cómo esta?-

¿?: eeeehh….- el golpe le había dislocado parte de la nariz dejándosela media chueca- escucha… esto te va a doler-

Jack: esta doliendo ahora- la chica puso sus manos sobre el área afectado- auauauauauau- de golpe se la movió hacia un lado- aaaaauuu- luego hizo lo mismo en el sentido contrario pero esta vez se escucho un crack- ¡aaaaaaaauuuu!- tirándose al suelo de espaldas con las manos otra vez sobre su nariz.

¿?: Lo siento, ¿está mejor?- ayudándolo a levantarse y después quedándose viéndole.

Jack: si, gracias… eh, ¿te importaría decirme tu nombre?-

¿?: eh, claro, soy… soy…-

Jack: ¿no lo recuerdas verdad?-

¿?: no yo… no lo recuerdo… pero hace 2 minutos yo…- comenzando a asustarse, agitando su respiración y la tormenta se hacía cada vez más fuerte, Jack sabía que no era, debía ser ella, si iba a ser como él.

Jack: oh demonios, escucha tranquila, tranquilízate- poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros- todo va a salir bien, te lo explicare todo, solo cálmate-su respiración se calmo y la nevada volvió a la normalidad.

¿?: ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?-

Jack: es algo difícil de explicar… mira…-

¿?: Mira ahí hay unas personas, puedo preguntarles por el hospital- señalando una joven pareja que estaba en el puente, sin esperar camino lo más rápido hacia ellos.

Jack: no espera- caminando a su lado- escucha se que estas confundida, pero hay cosas que no entiendes, déjame explicarte y…- llego tarde, la rubia ya se había subido al puente y camino hacia la pareja.

¿?: Hola, eh, ¿pueden decirme donde…?- cuando llego trato de detenerlos pero su cuerpo simplemente los atravesó- sus ojos estaban desorbitados, pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo para tratar de ver qué pasaba. Jack lo veía todos, no solo eso, si no que se veía a sí mismo cuando despertó por primera vez, pero él no iba a permitir que a esta chica le pasara lo mismo que a él- yo… ellos… me… me-

Jack: escucha, lo sé, estas asustada- atravesando a la pareja para que vea que era como ella- no sabes porque te atravesaron como si no existieras, yo pase por lo mismo la primera vez-

¿?: ¿Cómo que primera vez?-

Jack: … veras hace años, yo estaba patinando sobre un lago con mi hermana, Clara, pero a ella le gustaba lucirse, así que intento dar un salto como un patinador profesional pero cuando aterrizo el hielo comenzó a quebrarse, pensó que se iba a hundir pero yo no iba a dejarla ir tan fácil, así que use este bastón y la arroje a la parte más densa haciendo que cambiemos de lugar y se yo quien se caiga en el lago congelado-

¿?: ¿Y qué pasó?-

Jack: me ahogue… fue… aterrador… solo podía ver el cielo y la luna, pensaba que sería la última vez que los vería, eso fue hace 300 años-

¿?: ¿Cómo sobreviviste?-

Jack: no lo hice, morí, pero la luna me salvo, me convirtió en Jack Frost, al principio no recordaba nada, pero pasaron cosas y ahora sé quién soy, y no quiero ser negativo, pero si tu estas de la misma forma que yo, es porque… lo más probable… es que hayas muerto-

¿?: Yo… morí- no sabía cómo tomar todo esto, no sabía quién era, quien fue o que tenía que hacer ahora- ¿Qué… que pasara conmigo?-

Jack: primero necesitas un nombre- dirigió su vista hacia la luna- ¿Qué escuchas?-

La chica hizo lo mismo que Jack.

¿?: …Elsa… eso es lo que escucho que me dice…-

Jack: ¿nada más? ¿Solo Elsa?-

Elsa: nada-

Jack: mmm… le falta algo, que te parece si le agrego frozen-

Elsa: ¿Elsa frozen?... me gusta-

Jack: genial, yo soy Jack Frost, bueno en realidad es Jack Overland, pero cuando la luna me salvo me convertí en Jack Frost, es algo confuso tener 2 apellidos pero dime como quieras, bueno, no exactamente como quieras yo…- no sabía porque pero se sentía muy nervioso al punto que comenzó a desvariar.

Elsa: creo que te diré Jack- con una pequeña risa por los nervios del peliblanco- ¿y ahora que supone que tiene que pasar… Jack?

Jack: ahora te mostrare que es lo hacemos- tomando su bastón con firmeza- observa- golpe el piso levemente con la punta y hiso que de ese punto en adelante se congelara ligeramente hasta la pareja que se resbalo.

Elsa: ajajaja- tratando de no reírse- eso es… increíble, ¿Cómo lo haces?-

Jack: soy el espíritu del invierno y el guardián de la diversión, mi deber es llevar el invierno a donde corresponde, controlo las corrientes de viento, nieve, hielo, cosas así-

Elsa: ¿tú eres el que hace que nieve en todo el mundo?-

Jack: aja-

Elsa: wow, ¿y qué es eso del guardián de la diversión?-

Jack: veras hay un grupo de espíritus, que tiene el deber de proteger a los niños de las cosas malas, en mi caso, la diversión-

Elsa: ¿hay otros?-

Jack: somos 5, santa Claus, el conejo de pascua, el hada de los dientes y Sandman-

Elsa: espera, espera, espera, ¿todos ellos existen?-

Jack: cada uno, todos son guardianes de algo que los define, Norte dice que es nuestro centro-

Elsa: ¿Norte?-

Jack: el sobre nombre de Santa Claus-

Elsa: ¿y qué tengo que ver en todo esto?-

Jack: por ahora nada con los guardianes, pero como yo eres un espíritu del invierno-

Elsa: ¿así que tendré que viajar por el mundo haciendo nevar a cada lugar al que vaya?-

Jack: si-

Elsa: ¡eso es genial!- con las manos en el aire, de golpe, de sus manos, salió una especie de rayo celeste casi blanco que exploto el cielo y cayo como si fueran copos de nieve.

Jack: impresionante, no necesitas el bastón como yo-

Elsa: genial, a ver- hizo lo mismo pero esta vez en dirección del piso y en cuanto hizo contacto, aparte de congelarse en gran parte se crearon unos cuantos picos de hielo.

Jack: wow en serio eres buena-

Elsa: gracias- con un sonrojo y pasando su cabello por detrás de sus orejas- tengo otra pregunta ¿Por qué ellos no me vieron y me atravesaron?-

Jack: es que no creen en ti, cuando eres uno de nosotros, uno de estos espíritus, la única forma en que alguien te vea es que crea en ti-

Elsa: así que nadie me vera- bajando la mirada.

Jack: oye pero no es para siempre, hace un año había pasado 300 años sin que nadie me escuchara o tuve contacto con nadie pero un niño creyó en mi, se que será desesperante al principio pero solo debes tener paciencia-

Elsa: está bien-

Jack: bien, si no tienes más dudas, tenemos que irnos-

Elsa: ¿a dónde?-

Jack: al taller de Norte, vivo hay y tenemos que decirles a los otros guardianes-

Elsa: ¿y cómo vamos a…? aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh- Jack sin previo aviso la tomo de la cintura y la elevo en el aire tomando dirección al polo norte. Elsa se aferro con todas sus fuerzas a Jack para no caerse y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Jack: abre los ojos, te estás perdiendo una increíble vista- al igual que cuando despertó, lentamente abrió los ojos para ver el paisaje del océano y al fondo las montañas.

Elsa: es… es hermoso-

"_ya en la guarida de Norte_"

Elsa: eso fue increíble- aterrizaron en el techo que tenía un traga luz.

Jack: lo ves, por cierto, me encanta tu vestido-haciendo que Elsa se sonroje- pero cuando estés volando, te recomiendo usar pantalón- esto hizo que Elsa se sonrojara aun mas al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle- ahora entremos, hay unas personas que quiero presentarte-

"_en Burggues_"

Nos enfocamos en el bosque de la ciudad, más exactamente, frente al lago que una vez estuvo congelado

**_(Imaginen un acercamiento dramático hacía un punto de tierra que esta medio hundido)_**

De repente una mano sale de ese hueco, era gris y comenzó a escavar para hacer más grande el agujero hasta que otra mano salió para escavar y luego de un rato parte de una persona salió, su cabello negro estaba peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos dorados irradiaban ira y temor y sus dientes eran puros colmillos. Estaba cubierto de tierra y respiraba de forma agitada. Creo que todos sabemos de quien hablo.

Pitch: regrese… esta vez… para quedarme- mirando la luna en el cielo.

Pitch Black, el coco, había vuelto.

**_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, yo lo hice, y ahora una nueva sección donde entrevistaremos a cada personaje para preguntarles ¿Qué hicieron después de frozen heart? Como primer invitado ¡Anna!, dinos ¿Cómo has estado?-_**

**_Anna: bien, no eh hecho mucho considerando que fue solo una semana de descanso desde el otro fic-_**

**_Yo: culpa a los lectores por exigirme tanto, ¿algo que quieras decir?-_**

**_Anna: si, como no aparecí en este capítulo todavía ni en un flash back ¿Cuándo apareceré?- yo me quede mirando el vacio y con cara nerviosa._**

**_Yo: … eh… huy se nos acabo el tiempo, un abrazo psicológico y un saludo a jelsanatica-_**

**_Anna: ¡espera, contesta mi pregunta!-_**

**_Yo: nos vemos en el próximo capítulo- tratando de escapar._**

**_Anna: ¡vuelve aquí!- saltando hacia mí como un animal y Deadpool apareció con un cartel que decía, fallas técnicas, con un dibujo de el cortando los cables mientras que detrás de el se escuchaban mis gritos de dolor._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola a todos otra vez! Primero quiero explicarles lo del tráiler, este fic tendría que subirse el sábado junto con el video, pero por la insistencia de unas lectoras, lo subí antes y el video lamentablemente tendrá que suspenderse hasta nuevo aviso- tenia la ropa algo desgarrada y con el brazo vendado y colgando de mi cuello- bueno que disfruten del capítulo-**_

-Habla-

-"Pensamientos"-

-"_Tiempo y lugar_"-

-**cantando**-

"**efecto especial**"

El origen de los guardianes o frozen o los personajes de otras películas no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 2

Elsa: wow… todo esto es increíble- observando el taller, viendo a los yetis construir diferentes juguetes y a los duendes armar quien sabe que cosa- ¿no que los duendes construyen los juguetes?-

Jack: yo también lo creía, pero es una farsa para ocultar a los yetis, además no puedes darles herramientas a los duendes-

Elsa: ¿Por qué no?- su respuesta vino cuando una mini explosión mando a volar a varios duendes- ya entendía-

Jack: hola Phil- saludando a uno de los yetis- ¿y Norte?- el yeti dijo algo en una lengua que la rubia no entendía- gracias, ven Elsa- caminaron un rato mas hasta que Jack freno frente a una puerta- ¿oye Norte puedo pasar?- "claro" se escucho del otro lado.  
Al entrar Elsa vio a un hombre con sobre peso tallando un bloque de hielo con varias herramientas.

Norte: ah Jack, volviste ¿Quién es ella?-

Jack: es Elsa, la luna me mando a buscarla, dice que ella también será un espíritu del invierno, Norte, Elsa, Elsa, Norte-

Elsa: es un placer-

Norte: igualmente-

Jack: oye Norte quiero pedirte un favor-

Norte: ¿Qué pasa?-

Jack: quería pedirte que Elsa se quedara aquí, al parecer es como yo, no recuerda nada, acaba de descubrir sus poderes y la luna la puso a mi cargo- esto hizo sonrojar a Elsa, el que alguien que acaba de conocer la este ayudando así, en especial después de que casi le rompe la nariz.

Norte: seguro, no hay problema, Degol, llevalos a un cuarto, yo tengo que hacer un llamado- el duende, que tenía una galleta escondida en su boca, los guio por los pasillos mientras Norte hacia quien sabe que.

Jack: gracias Degol- dándole una galleta al duende que por concentrarse solo en ella se cayó por las escaleras- supongo que con el tiempo cambiara este aspecto lúgubre, mi habitación este en frente, es la que tiene un copo de nieve, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo- dejándola para que se acomode.

¿?: Tu novia es bonita- dijo la voz de Norte a sus espaldas.

Jack: ella no es mi novia Norte-

Norte: ¿y por qué te preocupas tanto por ella?-

Jack: la luna la puso a mi cargo-

Norte: Jack te conozco, te eh encargado cosas, la luna también y aunque las cumplas no siempre es en las mejores condiciones-

Jack: ¿tu punto?-

Norte: que te gusta-

Jack: la acabo de conocer, nadie se enamora de alguien apenas lo conoce-

**_(yo: ultimas noticias, todas las princesas en Disney sienten que hablan de ellas al mismo tiempo y que se burlan de su ideología de enamorarse y casarse el mismo idea que conocen a ese alguien )_**

Norte: yo jamás dije que te hallas enamorado-

**_(Deadpool: me parece que es, jaque mate-)_**

Jack: … ¿necesitas algo más?-

Norte: los otros están aquí, quieren conocer a tu novia- caminando hacia donde normalmente se reunían.

Jack: ¡no es mi novia!- escuchando la risa del barbón mientras él se iba a su habitación.

"_con Pitch_"

Su estado era deplorable, no solo por el hecho de que estaba cubierto de tierra, su ropa estaba gastada y rota, su respiración era pesada y rengueaba. Siguió así hasta llegar a la calle para ver a todos caminando metidos en sus asuntos, como hacían antes lo atravesaron sin siquiera percatarse de que estaba allí, hasta los niños que tenían sonrisas no se les borraban por más cara aterradora que pusiera.

Pitch: "insolentes, pero ya verán, todos los verán, hare que vuelvan a temerme, que tengan terror y lo hare por mi propia mano…mmmm… mano… terror"- una sonrisa maquiavélica se formo en su rostro- "ya sé que tengo que hacer"- desapareciendo entre las sombras.

"_de vuelta al polo norte_"

Jack estaba frente a la puerta del nuevo cuarto de Elsa.

Jack: oye Elsa, Norte dice que los otros guardianes están aquí y quieren conocerte… ¿Elsa, estas aquí?-

Elsa: si, un segundo, ya salgo- al abrir la puerta llevaba ropa diferente, parecía una chaqueta con capucha celeste casi azul sobre un una playera blanca y un pantalón celeste cristalino pero había conservado las zapatillas que llevaba- tome en cuenta tu consejo del pantalón-

Jack: te ves…te ves… hermosa- sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la rubia- eh… los otros ya están aquí así que si quieres…-

Elsa: vamos- Al llegar a la sala que daba con el globo terráqueo Elsa vio que había otras 3 personas esperándolos, bueno, si se les puede llamar personas a un conejo gigante, un umpa lumpa dorado que parecía llevar una bata con un peinado de recién levantado y una mujer flotante que parecía un colibrí que estaba rodeada de versiones en miniatura de ella.

Jack: eh… ella es Elsa, el nuevo espíritu del invierno, Elsa ella es… ¡Hada!- no habían pasado ni 1 minuto y Hada ya le estaba revisando los dientes.

Hada: lo siento, sus dientes tan hermosos y blancos-

Jack: hola hadita- saludando a la pequeña hada, con el tiempo ya había sabido como diferenciarlas, al menos un poco- tranquila, te acostumbras-

Elsa: ¿en serio?-

Jack:… no, la verdad no, el es Conejo-

Conejo: un placer-

Jack: Sandman-

El nombrado sol hizo una mano con la arena sobre su cabeza en señal de saludo.

Elsa: ¿es de pocas palabras?-

Jack: es mudo, se comunica con los símbolos que hace con la arena, yo no entiendo nada de lo que dice pero para eso están ellos-

Elsa: un placer conocerlos-

Conejo: vaya, tiene más modales que tu-

Jack: déjame en paz canguro-

Conejo: ¡¿canguro?!-

Hada: aquí vamos de nuevo- con tono cansado mientras que su hadita se reía de la discusión y Elsa no entendía de qué se trataba.

Mientras que ellos discutían no vieron la sombra que se movía por el taller en una dirección especifica hasta la biblioteca de la guarida de Norte.

Al llegar empezó a buscar entre todos los libros tratando de encontrar lo que buscaba, siguió así hasta que escucho que alguien se acercaba, se puso de espaldas contra la pared y antes de que pudiera ocultarse la puerta se abrió de golpe estrellándolo contra la pared, un yeti se metió, saco un libro y luego se fue, al cerrar la puerta Pitch estaba plano como tortilla. Ahora revisaba los libros colocados en el estante detrás del escritorio cuando diviso lo que creyó que estaba buscando, lo puso en el escritorio pero como antes, se abrió la puerta y esta vez se oculto en las sombra. Otro yeti entro y saco un libro del mismo estante que Pitch para luego sentarse, la mano de Pitch salió del suelo para tratar de tomar el libro pero el yeti se dio vuelta en la silla y le apretó los dedos contra el borde de la mesa, aunque el yeti no lo supiera los dedos pálidos se retorcían como gusanos.  
El yeti se levanto y se fue de la biblioteca.

Pitch: ¿Cómo es que este lugar sigue en pie?- saliendo de las sombras y abriendo el libro que saco- no, esto no, no, no, no, ¿Dónde está?- siguió así hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, en la pagina había una especie de guante derecho negro, tenia 3 púas al costado, los dedos eran plateados y en cada parte donde se doblaba el dedo había una púa pequeña, en la palma de la mano había un ojo violeta enorme que tenia la pupila rasgada- esto es, con esto podre hacer que todos vuelvan a temerme de nuevo y ni los guardianes ni Frost o su amiguita podrán detenerme- arranco la hoja del libro y antes de que se fuera se quedo mirando la hoja que estaba detrás de la que arranco- esto también me servirá- arrancando esa hoja también y desapareciendo.

"_de vuelta con los otros_"

Elsa: ¿el coco se llama Pitch Black? Sin ofender, pero parece poco original- comiendo galletas que uno de los duende había traído mientras Jack y Conejo seguían peleando, mientras que Sandman hacia de réferi- ¿y cómo era?-viendo a Jack hacerle una llave a Conejo.

Hada: bueno, era delgado, pálido, dientes feo, Jack ¿Cómo lo describirías?-

Jack: feo con F de foca- distrayéndose el tiempo suficiente para que Conejo se libere.

Hada: si exacto-

Elsa: ¿crees que las Haditas encuentre mi caja?-

Jack: descuida, cuando menos lo sepas tendrás tus recuerdos devuelta- congelándole las paras a Conejo.

Conejo: ¡oye, eso es falta!-

Jack: bueno, ya los conociste a todos ahora tengo que mostrarte cómo hacer nevar- abriendo una ventana y tomando a Elsa de la cintura para luego salir disparado sin notar el sonrojo de la rubia y la envidia de Hada.

Hada: "lo que daría por ser yo"-

Sin aviso un yeti llego corriendo y gritando cosas sin sentido.

Norte: Phil, Phil, cálmate, ahora dime que pasa- el yeti le mostro el libro y las 2 páginas faltantes- oh no ¿Quién pudo ser?- otro yeti le mostro una pequeña cantidad de arena negra que hizo que todos los guardianes presente se miraban preocupados- Hada ve por Jack, lo vamos a necesitar-

"_con Jack y Elsa_"

(**_Por cierto ya es de día en este lugar_**)

Jack la había llevado hasta Burggues con 2 intenciones, que practique como hacer nevar y convencer a Jamie y tal vez a sus amigos, en que crean en ella para que no tenga que pasar tantos años sola como hizo el.

Jack: bien, ¿recuerdas ese rayo que lanzaste en el puente?- todavía sosteniéndola en el aire.

Elsa: si-

Jack: bien, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es lanzar ese mismo rayo hacia las nubes, pero esta vez concéntralo, mantenlo en tu mano todo lo que puedas hasta que no puedas mas, luego suéltalo y comenzara a nevar-

Elsa: está bien- con su mano libre que no se estaba sosteniendo de Jack, siguió cada paso que el peliblanco le había dicho, hasta que su mano se envolvía en la magia azul celeste que se hacía cada vez más grande y de golpe salió disparada hacia el cielo hasta que se perdió de vista. De repente las nubes se juntaban nublando el día soleado para que lentamente comenzaran a caer copos de las nubes- ¡lo hice, Jack, lo hice! Fue…- se quedo callada cuando vio que parte de la cara estaba congelada, junto con parte del flequillo que ahora estaba totalmente parado.

Jack: próxima lección, puntería- quitándose el hielo de la cara mientras descendía al suelo.

Elsa: lo jajaja… lo siento- tratando de no reírse.

Jack: ah ¿te parece gracioso?- dejándola cuidadosamente en el suelo.

Elsa: ajaja… no-

Jack: como digas- usando su bastón para lanzarle nieve a la cara- woops, lo siento-

Elsa: - quitándose la nieve de la cara- está bien, estamos iguales- le hizo creer al peliblanco, hasta que una bola de nieve más grande que su cabeza, lo golpeo y lo derribo. Jack se dio vuelta para verla silbando tratando de parecer inocente.

Jack: ok, tú te lo buscaste- creó varias bolas de nieve para comenzar a lanzárselas a la rubia que hacía lo mismo que el, disfrutaba el poder estar con alguien de su edad, bueno, que aparenta su edad.

¿?: ¡Oye Jack!- dijo un niño de cabello castaño y ojos iguales, que estaba acompañado de una chica del mismo color de cabello y ojos- ¿con quién juegas?-

Jack: hola Jamie, Jane-

**_(Yo: para quienes no saben quién es, jane es la chica que estaba en el origen de los guardianes, cuando Jack hace que Jamie y sus amigos empiecen una pelea de bolas de nieve, la que le dio a la Peque)_**

Jane: ¿con quién juegas?- tratando de ver a la persona que le hablaba Jack.

Jack: es algo complicado, la luna creo otro espíritu del invierno, como yo, ayer a la noche y la taje aquí para mostrarle como hacer que nieve-

Jamie: cool y ¿Dónde está?-

Jack: está en frente de ustedes- Los niños solo tardaron unos pocos segundo en ver a la amiga de Jack pero también vieron su sonrisa y decidieron jugar un poco con él.

Jane: ¿podrías describirla?-

Jack: bueno lleva una chaqueta con capucha celeste casi azul, sobre un una playera blanca y un pantalón celeste cristalino-

Jamie: ¿y qué más?-

Jack: y bueno, es rubia, ojos azules-

Jane: ¿Qué más?-

Jack: es linda, "muy linda" divertida y… ¿ya la vieron hace rato no?-

Jamie/ Janes: si-

Jack: ¿y lo están haciendo apropósito no?-

Jamie/ Jane: si- recibiendo cada uno un golpe en la cabeza con el bastón de Jack.

Jack: niños malcriados-

Elsa: tranquilo, hola soy Elsa-

Jamie: Jamie- sobándose la cabeza por el golpe.

Jane: Jane- haciendo lo mismo que Jamie.

Antes de que pudieran seguir conversando Hada apareció de la nada, se le notaba el cansancio y que había estado volando mucho tiempo y muy rápido.

Jack: ¿Qué pasa?-

Hada: tenemos un problema-

**_Tendrán muchas preguntas, que no contestare ahora, muajajajajajjajajajajaja, ahora la sección de preguntas a las estrellas, si quieren hacer una pregunta coméntenla. En el omake de hoy tenemos 2 invitados, Deadpool y jelsanatica para acompañarme junto con Elsa._**

**_Elsa: hola a todos-_**

**_Jelsanatica: hola y dime Elsa ¿Qué has estado haciendo mientras no estuviste en mis fics?-_**

**_Elsa: pasar el tempo con Jack, practicar magia, lo de siempre-_**

**_Yo: algunos quieren saber, ¿Qué paso luego con Mickey mouse?-_**

**_Elsa: no sabemos, punzie dijo que Jack se encargaría de el-_**

**_Jelsanatica: ¿crees que nos cuente lo que pasó?-_**

**_Yo: eso lo averiguaremos en el próximo capítulo, recuerden si quieren hacer una pregunta háganla en los comentarios, un abrazo psicológico y un saludo a Andrea Frost Queen, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Aquí tienen mis lectores, el nuevo capítulo, espero que hayan disfrutado del anterior y se que algunos se pregunta ¿Cuál es el plan de Pitch? Bueno, en este capítulo lo averiguaran. Otra noticia, Deadpool estará ausente ya que esta en su luna de miel, no es broma, paso en los comics Deadpool se caso con una reina que es media bruja y para ser honesto es hermosa, bueno, que empiece el capitulo._**

-Habla-

-"Pensamientos"-

-"_Tiempo y_ _lugar"-_

_-_**cantando**_-_

"**efecto especial****_"_**

El origen de los guardianes o frozen o los personajes de otras películas no me pertenecen.

**_Capitulo 3_**

Jack: ¿Qué pasa?- sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Hada: creemos que Pitch volvió- esto hizo que los niños se asustaran un poco y que Elsa se pusiera nerviosa, no lo conocía pero por las cosas que le contaban no era alguien agradable.

Jack: … ¿y?-

Hada: ¿Cómo que "y"?-

Jack: si eso, ¿y? lo vencimos la ultima vez, y ahora será más fácil, si lo encuentro esta vez lo congelare hasta los huesos- flotando de lo mas despreocupado.

Elsa: Jack creo que debes tomarte esto en serio, por lo que me dijeron es alguien peligroso-

Jack: ¿qué tan peligroso puede ser si nadie le tiene miedo? ¿Verdad Jamie?-

Jamie: buenooooo…-

Jack: oh por favor Jamie, ¿no me digas que le tienes miedo al coco?-

¿?: Pues debería- dijo la voz de Pitch que salía de entre las sombras.

Jack: hablando del diablo- preparando su bastón- Hada, Elsa, saquen a los niños de aquí- viendo a su compañera guardián a su nueva compare de invierno irse con los niños- la ultima vez que te vi tus propias pesadillas te atacaban-

Pitch: un error que estoy por corregir para siempre- formando su guadaña de arena negra.

Jack: quisiera verlo- cubriendo de hielo su bastón y haciendo que en el borde oblicuo se formara un filo. Jack sin pensarlo salto contra Pitch que logro bloquear el golpe apenas, empezaron a chocar armas como 2 caballeros.

**_(jelsanatica: no creo que sean caballeros, Jack tiene todo *_* menos modales y Pitch… es Pitch)_**

Jack: te estás poniendo viejo-

Pitch: y tú te estás poniendo presumido- tratando de cortarle la cabeza a Jack que se inclino hacia atrás, estilo matrix, logrando que solo le corte un cabello. Jack aprovecho para apoyarse con sus manos en el suelo y poder darle una gran patada a Pitch en sus partes- golpe… bajo- tratando de conservar el aire.

Jack: no hables de golpes bajos Pitch- moviendo su bastón para que el viento mandara a Pitch hasta los arboles del bosque.

Pitch: "ya tengo lo que necesito"-viendo el cabello que le había quitado a Jack y desapareciendo entre las sombras frente a sus ojos.

Jack: "fue muy sencillo"- yendo hacia la casa de Jamie.

"_en la casa de Jamie_"

Jack: volví- entrando por la ventana del cuarto de Jamie, a penas llego Elsa capturo en un abrazo.

Elsa: ¿estás bien?- con un tono muy preocupado.

Jack: estoy bien, tranquila, estoy bien- correspondiendo el abrazo para que se calme.

Hada: "¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió hacer eso?!"-

Jamie: ¿Qué quería Pitch?-

Jack: no lo sé, peleamos un rato y luego desapareció- dirigió su vista hacia Hada- tenias razón, volvió y busca algo, no dijo nada pero no le encuentro otra razón-

Hada: volvamos con los otros para decirles- saliendo por la ventana mientras la hadita se despedía de Jamie y eran seguidos por Jack y Elsa, obviamente Jack sosteniendo a Elsa y Hada un poco más verde por la envidia.

"_en la guarida de Norte_"

Norte: ¿Cómo les fue?- viendo a Hada, Jack y Elsa entrar por el traga luz.

Jack: nos encontramos con Pitch-

Conejo: y ¿Qué quería?-

Jack: no lo sé, peleamos y luego escapo- dejando que Elsa baje.

Hada: ¿lo era? ¿La pagina era la…?-

Norte: si, lo era, no podemos dejar que Pitch llegue a él-

Jack: eh, chicos ¿de qué hablan?-

Conejo: ¿pues que esperamos? Vamos a buscarlo-

Norte: no es tan simple, necesitamos un plan mejor-

Jack: oigan-

Hada: puedo mandar a mis hadas-

Norte: si lo haces ten por seguro que no las volverás a ver-

Conejo: ¿y que mas podemos hacer? Si lo consigue-

Norte: lo sé, lo sé, pero ahora que lo reconsidero, Conejo tiene razón si llegamos antes…-

Conejo: ¿y que esperamos? Vamos-

Jack: ¡oigan!- comenzando a perder la paciencia, Elsa sintió como una pequeña ventisca se formaba a su alrededor y se preguntaba de que estaban hablando los guardianes.

Norte: excelente, preparare el trineo es la forma más fácil- mientras Sandman asentía a todo **_(si soy sincero me olvide que estaba XD) _**no notaron que Jack estaba perdiendo la paciencia, luego de que inclinara un poco su cabeza hacia atrás y la moviera hacia la izquierda, haciendo que tronaran unos huesos.

Jack: ¡ESCUCHENME!- llamando la atención de los guardianes, los yetis, duendes y también de las haditas- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- ya un poco más calmado luego de que Elsa pusiera su mano en el hombro para calmarlo- ¿Qué es lo que Pitch quiere?-

"_con Pitch_"

Salió de entre las sombras en una isla muy pequeña, creo que ni era una isla, solo había una cueva que se cerraba al instante rodeada de arena en pero bueno, Pitch entro en la cueva que parecía no tener fin por dentro, camino hasta que en la oscuridad se distinguían pequeños puntos blancos como estrellas.

¿?: Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren quien está aquí- dijo una voz femenina de entre las sombras- la última vez que escuche algo de ti fue que un niño con poderes de hielo te venció, me corrijo, te humillo con tus propias pesadillas-

Pitch: Eris… siempre tan hospitalaria- de entre las sombras salió una mujer de piel pálida en tono gris, su cabello, largo y negro, flotaba y se movía como si estuviera bajo el agua, sus ojos eran rojos con corneas amarillas, llevaba un vestido morado sostenido por su pecho, que llegaba hasta la cintura donde no había piernas si no una gran hilera de humo.

Eris: entonces ¿Qué hace el ser menos aterrador del mundo en mi cueva?-

Pitch: estoy buscando esto- mostrándole amabas paginas que había arrancado.

Eris: interesante, crees que con esa vieja mano volverás a ser aterrador-

Pitch: no creo, lo sé, la mano del terror hace realidad las peores pesadillas de cualquier persona-

Eris: si es que superas tus propios miedos- con una sonrisa maliciosa- es gracioso que lo intentes, pero tengo 3 preguntas ¿Por qué quieres este espejo?- mostrándole la pagina extra, donde había un espejo que parecía de tamaño natural, estaba partido a la mitad y mientras que el lado izquierdo estaba intacto la otro lado estaba hecho pedazos ´pero el vidrio reflejante esta aun unido al marco que lo sostenía.

Pitch: bueno, como dijiste un niño con poderes de hielo me venció la ultima vez, el y tal vez su nueva amiga, sean el único obstáculo en mi camino, así que por qué no luchar con fuego para vencer al fuego-

Eris: interesante, pero eso me lleva a mi segunda pregunta ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?-

Pitch: tú eres quien sabe leer el mapa dentro de la página-

Eris: última pregunta ¿Qué gano yo con esto?- sentándose en un trono de piedra que se formo de la nada.

Pitch: está vivo… su hijo está vivo- el rostro presumido y divertido de Eris cambio por uno molesto.

Eris: eso es imposible, yo lo vi morir y después de todos estos años no debería ya estar…-

Pitch: el hombre de la luna lo trajo de vuelta- podía sentir la frustración de la diosa del caos- así que si quieres terminar con lo que empezaste te sugiero que nos ayudemos mutuamente, tu ayúdame a llegar hasta la mano del terror y tu tendrás tu venganza, ¿trato?- extendiendo la mano.

Eris: … trato- estrechando su mano.

"_de vuelta con los guardianes_"

Jack: ¿la mano del terror? ¿Quién inventa esos nombres?-

Norte: no es algo de risa Jack, por más tonto que suene su nombre es muy peligroso- sacando otro libro con el mismo dibujo que Pitch había arrancado

Jack: parece una pieza de una vieja armadura-

Elsa: Jack, no soy guardiana pero creo que esto es serio-

Conejo: ¿Por qué sigue ella aquí?- susurrándole a Sandman que se encogió de hombros.

Jack: ¿de qué forma? Hace 10 minutos patee el trasero de Pitch, nadie cree en él y ¿Cómo va a encontrar esa estúpida mano?-

Hada: aun así Jack, debes tomarte esto en serio-

Jack: está bien lo hare, busquemos la mano del terror venzamos a Pitch-

Norte: primero lo primero, descifrar el mapa- arrancando también la pagina y colocándola contra la luz del sol para mostrar que había un mapa con escrituras en el- debemos descifrar lo que significa esas escrituras, tardaremos un tiempo, es una lengua ya muerta y quien sabe cuánto tardaremos en…-

Elsa: dice que empecemos en el cruce de la serpiente- dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Hada: ¿Cómo puedes leerlo?-

Elsa: bueno es lo que dice, empiecen en el cruce de la serpiente-

Jack: excelente trabajo- dándole un abrazo rápido que hiso que Elsa se sonrojara y que Hada se pusiera celosa-bueno, una pista de tus recuerdos-

Norte: ya tenemos a alguien que lea el mapa, ¡al trineo!-

Jack: wow, momento, ella no puede venir, no es una guardiana, despertó apenas ayer, no esta lista- haciendo sonrojar a la rubia por la preocupación.

Elsa: agradezco tu preocupación Jack pero puedo cuidarme

Norte: lee la lengua que no podemos leer-

Conejo: tiene los mismo poderes que tu, mejor contra Pitch-

Sandman hacía señas en la cabeza que Jack no entendía pero supuso que era algo a favor de Elsa.

Elsa: pongámoslo a votación ¿Quién quiere que vaya?- ella, Norte, Conejo y Sandman levantaron, Hada no lo hizo alegando que estaba de acuerdo con Jack, eso, y en su mente se decía que tendría su oportunidad con Jack- 4 contra 2, yo voy-siguiendo a los demás y pasando su dedo por la barbilla de Jack para demostrar su punto y sin intención dejarlo embobado.

"_en la pista del trineo_"

Norte: estoy seguro que te encantara el trineo, todo el mundo ama el… trineo- no podía creer lo que veía, su trineo estaba destrozado, separado en miles de partes, como si lo hubieran golpeado con una trituradora- mi trineo, ¿Por qué mi trineo? Estaba recién pintado y actualizado con el mejor modelo- de rodillas y tomando uno de los trozos de madera

Elsa: "¿actual modelo de trineo? ¿Por qué me resulta tan familiar?"¿No podemos usar esas, como eran?, esferas de nieve que Jack me dijo?-

Conejo: solo van a lugares a los que Norte fue-

Jack: Hada, Meme y yo podemos ir volando, pero y ¿ustedes?-

Sandman formo un barco en su cabeza mientras llamaba la atención del afligido guardián del asombro.

Norte: no es mala idea Meme-

Elsa/ Jack: ¿Qué dijo?-

Norte: podemos ir en mi barco, tardaremos más pero es la única forma-

Jack: ¿tienes un barco?-

Norte: si- camino hasta una de las puertas que había y al abrirla revelo el enorme barco antiguo estilo ingles, pero decorado al estilo navideño.

**_(Ya saben, con velas y todo eso)_**

Norte: ¡todos abordo!- haciendo que algunos yetis suban y preparen todo, seguido de los guardianes… y Elsa.

**_(Elsa: ¡oye!-)_**

Norte: ¡icen las velas!- a los pocos segundos el barco comenzó a moverse rumbo al sur, según Elsa claro.

"_un rato más tarde_"

Ya casi era hora del atardecer y no habían hecho mucho durante el resto del día, solo pensar en qué hacer si se encontraban con Pitch o si lograba conseguir la mano.

Jack estaba sentado en el barandal frente al timón mirando al vacio hasta que una voz lo despertó.

Elsa: ¿estás molesto por que vine?- subiendo por la escalera y quedando al lado del peliblanco.

Jack: no, no es eso, me alegra que vinieras en parte pero es que… estoy asustado- sorprendiendo a la rubia luego de que el alegara muchas veces no tenerle miedo a Pitch- es que… la última vez que peleamos con Pitch, sentí empatía por, el alegaba haber sentido lo mismo que yo cuando nadie creía en el, hasta llegue por un momento… a querer aceptar su oferta, pero solo lo hacía por mi poder y temo que haga lo mismo contigo- dejando de ver el frente para ver a la ojiazul- el puede acercarse de formas que no creerías-

Elsa: ¿crees que me uniría a él?-

Jack: no… pero a pesar de ser feo con F de foca, es convincente y usara algún truco para tratar de convencerte-

Elsa: tranquilo, no caeré en sus trucos-

Jack: ¿Por qué estas tan segura?-

Elsa: porque confió en ti, a pesar de solo conocernos hace menos de un día me ayudaste mucho, gracias Jack- dándole un beso en la mejilla sonrojando las pálidas mejillas del guardián de la diversión para luego bajar por las escaleras para que Jack no viera su propio sonrojo, pero sin saberlo la siguió con la mirada hasta que entro a la parte interior del barco.

Lo que tampoco sabían es que Norte había observado todo desde una distancia segura, detrás del mástil, un graaaaaaan mástil para ocultarlo.

Norte: "_ella no me gusta Norte_"- imitando la voz de Jack en su mente- "seguro y yo tengo el físico de Hugh Jackman"-

**_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, es hora del omake, en este especial tenemos a Jack para que nos cuente que fue lo que paso con Mickey mouse._**

**_Jelsanatica: buenos/nas días/tardes/noches-_**

**_Jack: hola-_**

**_Yo: dinos lo que todos quieren saber ¿qué paso con Mickey mouse?-_**

**_Jack: es una historia graciosa veras-_**

**_"_****_Flash back pov de Jack"_**

**_Hace un par de dias hubo una fiesta entre Disney y dreamworks ya que acordaron hacer un proyecto juntos y al parecer el Gato con Botas y Mickey hicieron una apuesta y Gato gano, ya te imaginas que paso luego._**

**_"fin pov de Jack"_**

**_Gato: eh Mickey, esto, tienes… ¿tienes mi pasta?-_**

**_Mickey: no, no la tengo-_**

**_Gato: si, eh, dame mi dinero en 24 horas y no habrá problema-_**

**_Mickey: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa en 24 horas?-_**

**_Gato: pues no lo, no soy vidente, solo dame el dinero en 24 horas y no habrá problemas, lo olvides, no, no lo olvidaras-_**

**_"fin del flash back"_**

**_Cortaremos la_**___**historia aquí, un abrazo psicológico y un saludo a **__**MariaKmLey**__**, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, chau chau.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo anterior y si, la Eris que puse es la de la película de DreamWorks Simbad y la leyenda de yeguas Siete los, y no, no me refería era que el hijo de Eris quien estaba vivo si no el hijo de alguien de Quien Eris sí quería vengar y ya habiendo todo contestado, ¡Que empiece el capitulo!_**

-Habla-

- "Pensamientos" -

- _"Tiempo y _ _lugar" -_

_- _**Cantando **_-_

"Especial **_efecto"_**

El origen de Los guardianes o congelada o los Personajes de Películas Otras no me pertenecen.

**_Capitulo 4_**

Jack sí había quedado todo el día en el mismo lugar pensando en la situación en la que esteban, claro que seria más fácil vencer una estafa paso 2 usuarios de hielo pero Elsa era muy nueva en esto y si casi logro convencerlo a el ¿Qué del tanto le costaría convencer a alguien que tiene amnesia?

Elsa: ¿no es un poco tarde?- por subiendo las escaleras ¿con una bata del hecha de aire sus poderes y parándose un lado

Jack: jamás lo necesite, ¿respirar? si, ¿comer? solo por gusto hasta ahora, pero ¿dormir? jamás lo hice supongo que es por el haber muerto-

Elsa: ¿y de como explicas que yo lo haga? -

Jack: tu quieres dormir, es diferente, supongo que como estabas acostumbrada llega un punto en el que debes dormir

Elsa: ¿Qué te parece? sabes ser diplomático- haciendo que el peliblanco sí ría un poco

Jack: es solo una opinión-

Elsa: yo creo que no duermes porque algo no te esta dejando dormir, asi que ¿Qué te pasa -

Jack: nada-

Elsa: mmm ... ¿y si es Algo de tu pasado -?

Jack: no se por que debería, tal vez no éramos ricos ni nada pero no era mala una vida, mi padre me enseño mucho, al igual que mi madre y mi hermanita... -

Elsa: ¿tu hermanita Que -

Jack: déjame pensar en algo bueno que haya hecho- secandole una Sonrisa a la rubia.

Elsa: entonces háblame de tus padres-

Jack: no quiero aburrirte-

Elsa: vamos, hazlo, tal vez recordando tu infancia yo recuerde algo de la mía- no estába muy seguro de eso, sabia que era un truco para sacarle lo que sea que tendría adentro pero como negarle algo.

Jack: bien, bueno, mi padre Se llamaba Simbad y mi Marina-

"Con tono y Eris"

Aunque suene raro, estúpido y sin sentido, la diosa de la discordia y el ex rey de las pesadillas iban también en un barco, solo que este estaba muy descuidado, con madera fuera de su lugar, agujeros en las velas y demás pero eso le daba un aspecto algo más aterrador.

Pitch: ¿Por qué tenemos que ir en este estúpido barco?-

Eris: porque no pienso llevarte a caballito-

Pitch: ¡¿no podrías hacer que valla más rápido?!-

Eris: ¡cuidado con tu insolencia!- creciendo de tamaño- puede que seas un espíritu pero recuerda que yo soy una diosa- volviendo a su tamaño natural.

Pitch: c-claro- no lo admitiría pero se había asustado- … ¿no puedes aumentar la velocidad?-

Eris: aaaaagggghhh, mira, si estas tan preocupado de que los guardianes lleguen antes que tu haré algo, pero debes cerrar la boca- se elevo en el cielo para luego comenzar a darle forma a las estrellas que luego se unieron entre ellas para formar una especie de calamar gigante- Setus, hay unos amigos de los que quiero que te encargues ¿sí?- el monstruo asintió y cayó del cielo nocturno para comenzar a tomar formo adaptando un color verde musgo y una apariencia horrible- con eso bastara-

"_de vuelta con Jack y Elsa_"

Jack: mi padre era pescador y mi madre ayudaba en lo que sería el hospital en esa época-

Elsa: ¿eran algo así como los jefes?-

Jack: no exactamente, según ellos, se habían instalado en el bosque de ninguna parte para vivir tranquilos, ellos y la tripulación de mi padre-

Elsa: ¿tripulación de qué?-

Jack: no estoy seguro, en fin, construyeron cabañas y demás, al poco tiempo más gente se iba sumando hasta que en par de años se formo un pequeño pueblo, que sería Burggues actualmente-

Elsa: entonces, tus padres son fundadores-

Jack: no exactamente, ellos no querían verse de esa manera, solo… vivir en paz-

Elsa: ok-

Jack: se que no es… la historia del siglo pero era una época aburrida, mi vida se vuelve interesante después de que me vuelva guardián-

Elsa: tus padres parecen buenas personas-

Jack: lo eran, mi padre solía contarme historias de un aventurero y enseñarme a cazar y mi madre…-

Elsa: ¿ella qué?-

Jack: sigo pensando en algo que no sea limpiar la casa- sacándole una sonrisa a la rubia.

Elsa: y ¿Qué clase de historias eran?-

Jack: unas sobre un ladrón aventurero que era amigo de un príncipe llamado simbac y que viaja por todo el mundo junto con su novia que fue una princesa-

Elsa: parecen entretenidas-

Jack: lo eran, algunas eran de el viajando por el mundo, enfrentándose a monstruos terribles, como sirenas, aves gigantes de hielo, pulpos gigantes, peces linterna gigantes-

**_(Yo: ok, creo que para este punto muchos ya saben a dónde va esto o se dieron cuenta de a quien me refiero-)_**

Elsa: ¿hay algo que no sea gigante?-

Jack: me parece que las sirenas eran tamaño promedio- haciendo reír a Elsa una vez más.

Elsa: ¿y los extrañas?-

Jack: a veces, pero no puedo estar todo el tiempo pensando en el pasado y lo que había en el, tengo que dejarlo ir- Elsa se quedo pensado en su palabras, sin darse cuenta todavía de que había apoyado su cabeza en su hombro y que la mano de Jack estaba sobre la suya.

Elsa: pero si lo haces ¿no estás dejando ir su recuerdo?- dejando su hombro para voltear para verlo.

Jack: no, si los recuerdas de vez en cuando- haciendo lo mismo que la rubia para quedar enganchado sin habla con sus ojos azules al igual que Elsa con los suyos para perderse en los de cada uno, lentamente se acercaron cerrando los ojos con lentitud, estaba a una pulgada de unir sus labios pero un golpe sacudió el barco y hizo que Elsa despertara del transe al igual que Jack, que se cayó del barandal estrellándose contra el suelo.

Elsa se quedo en shock.

Elsa: "oh por dios ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? Acabo de conocerlo, si, es guapo, atento, considerado, amable, guapo y que ah cuidado de mi desde que salí de ese lago congelado pero… ¿realmente quiera besarlo?"-

Jack: "¡mi nariz! ¿Por qué siempre es mi nariz?"- levantándose del suelo y viendo a Elsa bajar por las escaleras.

Norte: ¿Qué fue eso?- saliendo del interior del barco, en pijama y bata, con los otros guardianes.

En respuesta el mismo pulpo que Eris había traído a la vida salió del agua con varios de sus tentáculos afuera.

Todos: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- gritaron todos, excepto Meme claro, al ver a la enorme criatura mientras que Conejo y Norte se abrazaban el uno al otro y Meme estaba al borde del desmallo.

Conejo: ¡haaaayy chihuahua! ¡¿Qué es eso?!- con todo el pelo de su cuerpo erizado.

Hada: tranquilos no se asusten, tal vez sea amistoso- el enorme pulpo uso uno de sus tentáculos para atacar a varios de los yetis- o tal vez no-

Como es de esperarse los yetis comenzaron a atacar a la criatura y luego de que los guardianes, y Elsa, despertaran del shock también atacaron como podían, pero no le hacían mucho.

Jack: ¡esto no funciona!-tratando de congelarlo junto con Elsa, miro en varias direcciones buscando algo que usar contra él hasta que vio unos barriles de pólvora- lo tengo, Elsa ayúdame con esto- ambos usuarios del hielo juntaron unos 3 barriles con unas sogas, pusieron una tabla sobre otro barril para hacer una catapulta muy improvisado. Luego de esto Jack pego un silbido como si de un perro se tratara- ¡hey, cara de langosta, por aquí!- lanzándole nieve al ojo logrando que se centre en el, luego de que tratara varias veces de tragárselo con su lengua Elsa logro encender una mecha de los barriles y salto sobre el otro lado de la plancha para lanzar los barriles que el pulpos se trago sin razón- cenaremos sushi- esperando el efecto para que luego se escuche la explosión y que saliera humo por los orificios de su nariz- o tal vez no- volviendo a pelear con el gigante molusco mientras pensaba en otra idea.

Conejo: ¡¿alguna otra idea genio?!-

Jack: ¡en realidad si! ¡Manténgalo ocupado!- voló hasta el mástil más alto donde comenzó a cortar las sogas que sostenían el soporte de las velas hasta que quedo apuntando a la cabeza del molusco para luego congelar la punta- esto es una mala idea- cortando la ultima soga necesaria para mandar el soporte directo a la cabeza del monstruo y atravesarlo- ¡si!- bajando con el resto.

Norte: muy bien hecho Jack- abrazando al joven al punto de casi romperle los huesos mientras el molusco su hundía lentamente.

Jack: gracias Norte- liberándose del agarre del guardián del asombro.

Elsa: ¡Jack!- abrazándolo sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que Hada se encele

Hada: "¡tengo que estar más atenta!"-

Elsa: ¿estás bien?-

Jack: si no te preocupes- mirando al pulpo hundirse pero uno de sus tentáculos se dirigía hacia ellos- ¡cuidado!- empujando a Elsa pero no puedo evitar que lo agarrara a el y se lo llevara al fondo.

Elsa: ¡Jack!- corriendo para intentar meterse pero Conejo y sorpresivamente Hada la sujetaron.

Jack se hundía cada vez mas tratando de mantener el aire y librarse del monstruo, el agarre era demasiado fuerte y su bastón se había quedado en el barco.

Solo podía pensar en todo lo que dejaría atrás, otra vez, si se ahogaba ahora… otra vez. De entre las sombras de las profundidades algo como humo parecía subir y tomo la forma de una mujer que era más grande que el barco. Jack abrió la boca de la sorpresa dejando escapar el aire que le quedaba, la mujer cerró los ojos y puso su mano sobre su boca para luego quitarlas y generar una burbuja enorme que atrapo a Jack, como si mandara un beso.

Dentro de la burbuja Jack pudo volver a respirar miro en todas direcciones para tratar de encontrar a la mujer que vio.

Eris: y pensar que el día comenzó tan bien, todo iba bien, hasta que aparecieron y destruyeron a mi monstruo- entrando a la burbuja pero en tamaño más pequeño.

Jack: ¿Quién eres?-

Eris: Eris, la diosa de la discordia, tal vez oíste de mi cuando estuviste en Grecia-

Jack: ¿y tu como sabes que estuve en Grecia?-

Eris: eres un espíritu, viajaste por todo el mundo, ahora, con respecto a mi monstruo-

Jack: si, escucha, ¿te bastaría con una disculpa de corazón?-

Eris: por favor Jack, ambos sabemos que no lo lamentas-

Jack: si tienes razón, pero tengo una duda, ¿Por qué enviaste a tu monstruo contra nosotros?-

Eris: creí que eras más listo Jack-

Jack: … ¿estás con Pitch?-

Eris: aja-

Jack: ¿por qué? eres una diosa por que…-

Eris: tengo mis razones, pero la verdad, no me gusta trabajar con el, es muy aburrido y no para de hablar, así que te propongo un trato, derrota a Pitch una vez más y consígueme esto- mostrándole la pagina con el espejo.

Jack: ¿y para que lo quieres?-

Eris: con ese espejo puedo mandar a Pitch a un cierro de por vida-

Jack: eso haría que haya paz en el mundo ¿Qué ganas tu con esto?-

Eris: Pitch ha sido una molestia desde el primer día, miedo esto, miedo aquello, y no deja de insinuárseme-

Jack: mmm, no tengo inconveniente, si, cumples lo que prometes-

Eris: Jack, cuando una diosa promete algo lo cumple para toda la eternidad- haciendo una cruz con su meñique sobre su corazón.

Jack: está bien-

Eris: ah por cierto, no le digas a tus amigos sobre mí, no me tiene mucha confianza-

Jack: ¿algo más?- con fastidio-

Eris: es todo, ahora ¿en que estabas? Ah sí, no podías respirar- desapareciendo y desasiendo la burbuja haciendo que Jack pueda nadar hacia la superficie- esta lindo… y tan ingenuo, igual que su padre, de tal palo, tal astillo-

"_con Jack_"

Había logrado nadar hasta la superficie y antes de que pudiera hacer algo fue tomando de la capucha para luego estar elevado en el aire y aterrizar en un piso de madera.

Vio hacia arriba y vio a su yeti favorito.

Jack: gracias Phil-

Elsa: ¡Jack!- corrió, junto con los guardianes, y lo abrazo a pesar de estar todo mojado-que bueno que estas bien-

Jack: si bueno…- fue callado cuando Elsa lo abofeteo con fuerza.

Elsa: no vuelvas a hacer nada así- con lágrimas en los ojos.

Jack: lo intentare- devolviéndole el abrazo mientras los otros guardianes se acercaban.

**_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ahora la entrevista, como invitada tenemos a _****_MariaKmLey_****_._**

**_MariaKmLey_****_: Jack ¿querrías contar el resto de la historia?-_**

**_Jack: claro-_**

**_"flash back, un día después de la fiesta y la apuesta"_**

**_(Advertencia, la siguiente escena puede ser un poco violenta para algunos, tengan cuidado)_**

**_Mickey mouse salía de la ducha y abría la puerta mostrando a Gato con un vaso de jugo de naranja._**

**_Gato: hola, han pasado 24 horas ¿tienes mi pasta?-_**

**_Mickey: eh, dame hasta el viernes que viene entonces te pagare-_**

**_Gato: que curioso, juraría que te dije que la tuvieras hoy-_**

**_Mickey: si pero aun no la tengo-_**

**_Gato: ok- tomando su bebida- mmm buen jugo de naranja- de repente rompió el vaso de vidrio sobre la cabeza del ratón, mas especifico, muy cerca de los ojos, haciendo que grite de dolor- ¿ah dolido? ¿Ah dolido-_**

**_Mickey: ¡¿Qué has hecho?!- con las manos en los ojos._**

**_Gato: eh ¿eso no te gusta verdad?- golpeándolo en el costado del abdomen- esto es lo que pasa amigo- haciéndolo caer al suelo y pateándolo- esto es lo que pasa- golpeándolo y pateándolo- ¿vas a darme mi pasta? ¿Dónde está mi pasta amigo?- camino hasta la barra de metal que sostenía una toalla y lo arranco de la pared para proceder a golpear en todo el cuerpo a la mascota de la malévola corporación- ¡¿te gusta?! Eh ¡¿te gusta?!-lo sujeto del cuello y lo llevo hasta el inodoro donde le metió la cabeza dentro del agua y lo golpeaba con la tapa del inodoro- ¿vas a darme mi pasta? ¡Quiero que me pagues amigo!- sacándolo del inodoro para dejarlo en el suelo- ¡tienes hasta las 5! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Hasta las 5 en punto!- limpiándose sus patas con la toalla._**

**_Mickey: maldito psicópata…- dijo como pudo._**

**_Gato: límpiate- tirándole la toalla y saliendo del lugar._**

**_"fin del flashback"_**

**_Yo: ¿eso es todo?-_**

**_Jack: no, sigue un poco más-_**

**_Yo: bien, lo cortamos aquí, un abrazo psicológico y un saludo a Razor_****_, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo anterior y si, la Eris que puse es la de la película de dreamworks Simbad y la leyenda de los siete mares, y no, no me refería que era el hijo de Eris quien estaba vivo si no el hijo de alguien de quien Eris se quería vengar y ya habiendo contestado todo, ¡que empiece el capitulo!_**

-Habla-

-"Pensamientos"-

-"_Tiempo y_ _lugar"-_

_-_**cantando**_-_

"**efecto especial****_"_**

El origen de los guardianes o frozen o los personajes de otras películas no me pertenecen.

**_Capitulo 5_**

Elsa aun no había soltado a Jack luego de que casi se lo tragara ese pulpo gigante.

Jack: eh ¿Elsa? ¿Podrías soltarme?- haciendo que la rubia se dé cuenta de lo que hacía provocando que sus mejillas blancas se tornen de un color entre rojo y rosa.

Elsa: jeje, lo siento- separándose del peliblanco para luego ayudarlo a levantarse- ¿estás bien?-

Jack: si gracias-

Elsa: ¿Cómo te soltaste?-

Jack: eh bueno…- antes de que pudiera pensar en una escusa algo lo interrumpió, un borrón multicolor lo abraza al punto de casi taclearlo.

Hada: ¡Jack! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás herido? ¿Necesitas algo?- mirándolo de diferentes ángulos por 2 razones, uno, quería ver que no estuviera herido y 2, disfrutaba la vista.

Jack: tranquila Hada, estoy bien, estoy bien- haciendo fuerza para tratar de soltarse del agarre.

Conejo: hey amigo que susto nos diste- llegando junto con Norte y Meme.

Norte: les dije que confiaran en la panza-

Jack: tú y tu panza- logrando zafarse del agarre de la guardiana de la alegría, la cual sentía una mirada fría, muy fría y amenazadora sobre ella.

Elsa: me decías como te soltaste Jack-

Jack: ah, sí bueno, ya estaba muerto, el agarrarme fue más bien un reflejo, no fue muy difícil- recordando la condición de Eris pero aunque les dijera la verdad ¿Cómo le creerían?

Norte: me alegra que estés bien, ahora volvamos a dormir- despidiéndose de todos y yendo a la recamara del capitán, seguido de los otros guardianes.

Jack: ¿por qué es él quien duerme en la mejor recamara?- caminando junto a la rubia hacia la recamara de cada uno.

Elsa: es el dueño del barco-

Jack: ... no guta- haciendo puchero de niño chiquito.

Elsa: oooohhh, ¿el bebito quiere su lechita también?-

Jack: prefiero un pedazo de pastel de chocolate-

Elsa: mmmmmmmm, chocolate- en ese pequeño momento un flash paso por su cabeza, la imagen de ella en un vestido diferente junto a una chica pelirroja con otro vestido y ambas pensando en chocolate cruzo por su cabeza antes de desaparecer- ¿y para que te quejas? ¿No que no dormías?-

Jack: si bueno, después de que un pulpo gigante nos ataco y casi hace que me ahogue, otra vez, no me vendría mal el intentar dormir-

Elsa: ¿admites que tenia razón?-

Jack: ¿sobre qué?-

Elsa: sobre el que hablar te ayudaría a dormir- con una sonrisa de victoria.

Jack: no trates de convertir esto en una victoria para ti Frozen- quedándose mirándola a los ojos unos segundos- acordaremos quien gano más tarde- dándole un beso en la mejilla y entrando a la recamara de los chicos.

Elsa se había quedado hay parada un rato, con la mano sobre su mejilla colorada hasta que reacciono y entro en la recamara que compartía con Hada sin que ninguno de los 2 se diera cuenta de que Hadita había visto todo con una sonrisa de una fangirl que acaba de terminar de leer el segundo tomo de crepúsculo.

"_a la mañana siguiente_"

Jack fue uno de los primeros en despertar, miro la habitación encontrando a Conejo y a Sandman durmiendo en esas incomodas hamacas paraguayas. El tuvo que pasar toda la noche durmiendo/flotando.

Salió sin hacer ningún ruido, afuera ya había unos cuantos yetis haciendo su trabajo en el barco, esto le recordaba un poco en su niñez, de cuando acompañaba a su padre en sus viajes de pesca y lo ayudaba con la tripulación, luego de convencer a su madre de que su "niño" fuera en un "peligroso" barco.

Camino hasta la cocina donde había más yetis cocinando y mientras estaban distraídos tomo 2 tazas de chocolate caliente. Salió con la intención de sorprender a Elsa pero al salir la vio en el barandal del barco observando el amanecer a medias.

Fue lo más silencioso posible hasta terminar a su lado.

Elsa veía fijamente el sol sin notar la presencia del peliblanco, al igual que la noche anterior imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, esta era la de una pequeña niña pelirroja con 2 trenzas saltando sobre su cama para que despierte.

¿?: El cielo despertó y yo también-

Era la frase que decía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

Jack: ¿chocolate?- haciendo que la oji azul de un pequeño salto de la sorpresa.

Elsa: ¡Jack! No me asustes así-

Jack: oye estuve 5 minutos aquí parado mientras tú estabas en el país de las maravillas-

Elsa: muy gracioso-

Jack: ¿chocolate?- extendiendo una de sus manos con la taza.

Elsa: gracias- tomando la taza y quedándose en un raro silencio.

Jack: ¿en qué pensabas?- ahí sí que no sabía que contestar, ¿Cómo decirle que estaba teniendo estos flashes donde veía personas que no sabía si conocía?- ¿estás pensando en cómo moriste?-

Elsa: eh, si, es…eso-

Jack: te ayudo- sentándose en el borde con ella- primero averigüemos de que año eres-

Elsa: ¿y cómo piensas hacer eso?-

Jack: bueno, te hago preguntas de si conoces tal cosa y de acuerdo a tu respuesta descartaremos muchos años-

Elsa: está bien-

Jack: de acuerdo, mmmm, ¿conoces dragón ball Z?-

Elsa: ¿dragón qué?- muy confundida

Jack: esta bien, ¿has visto volver al futuro?-

Elsa: ¿volver al futuro?-

Jack: bien, bien… ¿has escuchado música disco?-

Elsa: ¿Qué es música disco?-

Jack: ¿leiste julio verne?-

Elsa: ¿julio verde?-

Jack: ¿sabes lo que es un tren?-

Elsa: define tren-

Jack: ¿electricidad?-

Elsa: ¿Qué es eso?-

Jack: por la luna, debes ser igual o más vieja que yo-

Elsa: ¡¿a quién le dices vieja?!- dejando la taza en el borde para tirar de ambos cachetes de Jack.

Jack: lo… lo… lo sien…to- dijo como pudo sin que Elsa dejara de estirarle la cara- por favor…. suelta… mí… cara-

Elsa: ¡nunca!- tirando cada vez más fuerte hasta que sintió que algo le picaba la cabeza, dejo estirar la cara de Jack para ver a Hadita picándole la cabeza-¿Qué haces?- en respuesta al Hadita chirriaba pero no entendía nada.

Jack: tranquila Hadita- calmando a la ayudante de Hada mientras él se masajeaba la cara.

Elsa: eso te pasa por decirme vieja- cruzándose de brazos y dándose la vuelta.

Jack: no quise decir vieja-

Elsa: ¿y que querías decir?-

Jack: bueno, quise decir que podrías ser "cuidado con lo que dices Jack", bueno que podrías ser mas… eh… -

Elsa: te daré tiempo para pensar- caminando a quien sabe dónde, Jack solo la miro irse, intento caminar hasta su cuarto pero al primer paso se resbalo con el hielo que había aparecido en el piso haciendo que se le caiga el chocolate caliente encima.

Jack: ¡aaaaaahhhhh! ¡Me entro en los ojos!- escuchando la risa de Hadita.

"_con Elsa_"

Caminaba hacia lo que sería la oficina de Norte.

Elsa: hola Norte, ¿puedo pasar?- desde el otro lado de la puerta escucho un "si"- buenos días- entrando en la oficina.

Norte: buenos días Elsa, ¿descansaste?-

Elsa: si, gracias, ¿Qué haces?-

Norte: intento traspasar el mapa de la hoja a una hoja cualquiera-

Elsa: ¿necesitas ayuda para leerlo?-

Norte: tu sabes que si- dándole el mapa- pasamos el paso de la serpiente, ¿Qué sigue?-

Elsa: según esto…atraviesa la perdición del hombre… ¿qué?-

Norte: ¿segura que dice eso?-

Elsa: 100%-

Norte: primero un pulpo gigante, ¿Qué falta?-

Elsa: ¿Cuál es la pesadilla de cualquier hombre?-

Norte: sea lo que sea, no es bueno, lo presiento en mi panza-

Elsa: "¿Qué tiene con su panza?"- saliendo del cuarto para ver a Jack acostado en el barandal del barco siendo iluminado por la luz naranja del amanecer- "se ve… hermoso"- sin darse cuenta de 2 cosas.

1, no solo lo pensó si no que lo dijo en voz alta siendo escuchada por algunos yetis que se reían un poco.

Y 2, que Hada estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharla también pero como para que no notara que estaba ahí.

Hada: "¡no! Esto no puede ser, no es justo, necesito más tiempo para que Jack se fije en mi"- viendo con cierto toque de rabia a la nueva espíritu del invierno- "bien, si es así como lo quieres que asi sea, una carrera hasta el corazón de Jack, veamos quien gana"- volviendo a su cuarto compartido para pensar en cómo un adolecente despistado y distraído podría fijarse en ella.

Estuvieron varias horas navegando de lo más tranquilos sin nada que hacer, Jack y Elsa habían vuelto a entablar conversación.

Jack: te lo juro-

Elsa: y yo te creo- con sarcasmo en su voz.

Jack: lo digo en serio, se tocar el piano-

Elsa: pues demuéstralo-

Jack: si claro, solo sacare un piano de mi sombrero mágico o mejor aún, le pediré al monstruo del lago Ness que me traiga uno de Escocia- mirando al mar- oye Nessi ¿puedes traerme un piano? Me gustan plateados-

Elsa: jaja muy gracioso- viendo que su camino se dirigía hacia uno lleno de rocas y con niebla- ¿crees que sea parte del camino?- escuchando como su una voz cantara, la voz de una mujer melodiosa- ¿alguien está cantando?- viendo a Jack que tenia la mirada fija en el mar y su expresión era como la de un perro babeando- hey Jack, despierta- zarandeándolo un poco hasta que cayó al suelo todavía con la misma expresión.

Vio a los demás yetis y guardianes, excepto Hada, que tenían la misma expresión.

Elsa: hey ¿Qué les pasa?- tratando de despertarlos pero el impacto del barco con las rocas la detuvo.

Hada: ¿Qué fue eso?- saliendo de su madrigueeee… Quise decir… cuarto, rodeada de sus haditas.

Elsa: no lo sé, todos están con cara de idiotas-

Hada: ¿alguien canta?-

Elsa: ¿tú también lo escuchas?- el sonido se hizo cada vez más fuerte, ambas fueron al frente del barco para tratar de buscar su origen, pero lo que vieron las dejo sin habla, al frente de ellas en algunas de las rocas, había figuras femeninas de agua, que se movían de un lado a otro- ¿Qué son?-

Hada: genial, son sirenas- más molesta que antes.

Elsa: ¿sirenas… y que quieren?-

Hada: se dedican a hundir barcos, encantado a los hombres con sus cantos-

Elsa: fantástico y el 90% de la tripulación de este barco está compuesto por hombres ¿Qué podría ser poer?- al instante una gran tormenta se genero empapando a ambas y a las haditas- fantástico- viendo al frente donde había más piedras pero estas eran picudas

Hada: tenias que decir ¿Qué podría ser peor? ¿No?-

**_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado porque es hora de entrevistar a Jack para saber ¿Qué paso con Mickey mouse?_**

**_Jack: bueno, luego de que lo apaleara lo espero todo el día hasta que…-_**

**_"flash back"_**

**_(Advertencia las siguientes escenas pueden ser demasiado violentas para algunas personas, se recomienda discreción)_**

**_Gato estaba frente a la puerta del cuarto de Mickey jugando al golf, pero tenía que meter la pelota en un vaso, Mickey saco la cabeza por la puerta y cuando vio a Gato saco un bigote falso y salió de su cuarto._**

**_Mickey: buen día- casi llegando a las escaleras._**

**_Gato: buen día caballero- dándose cuenta de su error- eh, un momento, ¿Qué demonios?- lo persiguió hasta alcanzarlo y empujarlo por las escaleras. Cuando el ratón llego al piso comenzó a arrastrarse pero el golpe de un palo de golf en la cabeza lo detuvo- ya estoy harto de que me esquivez amigo- golpeándolo varias veces, al punto del que palo de golf se estaba doblando por los golpes- ¡quiero mi pasta amigo!- golpeándolo en la rodilla rompiéndola, mientas el seguía tratando de arrastrarse- ¡dame mi pasta!- poniendo la punto debajo de la barbilla para que lo mire- así que para comprarte un bigote tienes pasta ¿eh? Di ¿Cuánto te ha costado ese ridículo bigote?-_**

**_Mickey: $ 2, 99- en respuesta Gato saco una pistola y le disparo en la rodilla- ¡aaaaaaaaahhhhh! Por favor tienes que parar esto- en respuesta le disparo en la otra rodilla mientras lo golpeaba en la cara de un lado a otro con el arma de fuego._**

**_Gato: ¡no me tomes el pelo listillo, no me tomes el pelo! ¡Quiero mi dinero!- dejando de golpearlo- ¡quiero mi pasta amigo!-_**

**_Mickey: Gato tienes que parar esto es demasiado ¡OH DIOS MIO!- Gato saco un lanzallamas y procedió a usarlo contra el ratón súper desarrollado hasta que el fuego se apago- esta bien, vamos al banco-_**

**_"fin del flash back"_**

**_Jack: y eso fue lo que paso-_**

**_Yo: …ok… bueno, un abrazo psicológico y un saludo a _**frosty **_, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de rise of a Cold Love._**


End file.
